Ov yilo isi
by tsuki dark
Summary: Se entrego al hombre que siempre habia amado pero el saber que se casaria la hizo tomar la desicion de marcharse. Despues despues de 5 años de ausencia regresa a Londres convertida en la esposa de..


Hola a todas es la primera historia que publico es de epoca esperoy les guste.

Aclaro los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi

**PROLOGO**

_Abril 09 1806_

Ella nunca había estado en un lugar tan maravillosa lleno de pasto del verde más hermoso que hubiera visto rodeando todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, arboles tan grandes que sería una prueba de supervivencia poder escalarlos, una cascada en donde sus aguas cristalinas caían en un rio rodeado de unos árboles que solo había conocido por libros o por relatos de sus padres, jamás imagino que estarían llenos de flores color rosa que al caer en el rio parecían copos de nieve ,¿Cómo le había dicho su padre que se llamaban?

-árbol de cerezos

Escucho ella una voz demasiado cerca de su oído que la provocaba a voltear y encontrar a un joven de una estatura bastante alta con cabellos plateados que le llegaban al hombro, ojos dorados enmarcados por largas y abundantes pestañas, pómulos marcados, perfecto perfil griego, mandíbula fuerte, piel un poco dorada por el sol y una boca con labios muy bien definidos con el labio inferior mas lleno que el otro, en pocas palabras la boca mas besable que alguien hubiera viso, él era la perfección echa hombre.

La vista de aquella niña lo había recorrido de arriba abajo varias veces, el tampoco se quedo atrás e hizo lo mismo, ha simple vista, el calculo que tenía 5 años con ese cuerpo tan pequeño no podía pensar de otra manera, ella tenía el cabello negro azulado que le llega hasta la cintura terminando en las puntas con unas risos rebeldes muy definidos, su piel era de un blanco inmaculado, ojos color café obscuro en el centro y conforme se acercaban al iris tenían destellos plateados estaban repletos de unas pestañas del mismo color de su cabello eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, la boca tenia la forma exacta de un corazón con los labios voluptuosos de un rosa muy suave.

La pequeña se le quedo mirando a joven misterioso que de la nada apareció

-hola ¿tu quien eres? Pregunta la niña

-No crees que antes de preguntarle a alguien su nombre debes dar el tuyo primero. Contesto el joven bastante entretenido por la reacción que pudiera tener la mocosa maleducada que tenían enfrente.

-Me llamo Kagome Higurashi disculpe mis malos modales su real majestad. Dijo la azabache en forma de burla.

-Disculpa aceptada. Contesto el joven sin tomar en cuenta la forma en la que se había referido hacia el – Yo me llamo Sesshomaru Taisho Marques de Devilyn dijo con esa forma tan arrogante y a la vez inexpresiva que usaba con toda las personas de su alrededor.

Kagome sin embargo no entendía por qué le decía su titulo ya que a ella no le importaba que fuera Marques de no sé qué cosa había dicho el señor ese, así que mejor decidió ignorarlo y seguir explorando el hermoso lugar que tenía delante suyo.

Sesshomaru vio estupefacto como esa pequeña lo ignoraba-¿Que se cree esa mocosa para tratar así al gran Sesshomaru? Preguntándose el mismo.

Mientras tanto la pequeña seguía maravillada con los arboles tan extraños que había cerca del rio sin tomar en cuenta al peli plata que estaba muy cerca de ella observando cada movimiento que ella hacía y preguntándose como aquella niña lo ignoraba cuando ninguna mujer hasta ese momento lo había hecho sin importar la edad.

El tiempo de su recorrido por la nueva propiedad de su padre había terminado, Kagome decidió que era tiempo de regresar a su casa o sus padres estarían muy preocupados por ella. Fue por su caballo que había dejado amarrado junto al rio, se monto rápido en el emprendiendo el camino a casa sin despedirse del joven que acababa de conocer.

Sesshomaru solamente vio como esa niña rápidamente se subía a su caballo emprendiendo el galope dirigiéndose a quien sabe que dirección.

-Ya nos volveremos a ver chiquilla maleducada. Con estas palabras el peli plata siguió su camino.

Mientras tanto Kagome estaba pisando apenas el umbral de su casa cuando su padre le comunico que algunos de sus amigos irían a cenar para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Hija tienes que prepararte para recibir a los invitados dijo en tono alegre el padre de la niña.

-Si padre en un momento estoy lista contesto la pelinegra.

Kagome subió rápido a su cuarto para arreglarse con la ayuda de su nana Kaede quien era la mujer que la crio ya que su madre murió teniéndola a ella.

-Nana necesito que me prepares mi vestido verde de terciopelo.

-Si mi niña en un momento lo tengo listo contesto la doncella abriendo el ropero para sacar el vestido y los accesorias que utilizaría para poder arreglar a su niña.

La noche había llegado muy rápido y también la hora en que iban a llegar los invitados de su padre, el nerviosismo del que era presa la pelinegra se incrementaba conforme el tiempo pasaba no quería decepcionar o avergonzarlo.

-Por favor que todo me salga bien pensaba la pelinegra sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Hija nuestros invitados ya llegaron comento su padre.

Con solo estas palabras la pequeña reacciono poniéndose al lado de su padre rápidamente para recibir a sus invitados. Del primer carruaje bajaron un señor de unos 40 años de edad muy alto cabellos platinados recogidos en una coleta alta que le llegaba a medio espalda, ojos dorados que miraban fríamente aunque al ver a su padre se iluminaron con la sonrisa que dibujo su rostro, piel blanca, pómulos altos, un magnifico perfil griego, mandíbula fuerte y labios delgados pero atractivo, espalda ancha, cintura estrecha. Seguido el bajo una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, cejas perfectamente delineadas, ojos grandes color violeta enmarcados con largas y rizadas pestañas, pómulos altos, una nariz pequeña , boca sensual y una piel lechosa con un vestido rojo con escote cuadrado que hacia lucir su esbelta figura. Después de ella siguió un niño de 10 años de edad con las mismas características que el hombre mayor a excepción de sus ojos que eran más expresivos. Al último bajo un joven que se le hacía bastante conocido pero no lograba verlo bien.

-Hola viejo amigo saludo el ojidorado al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano del señor Higurashi.

-Hola contesto el pelinegro.

-Amigo te presento a mi familia. La hermosa dama que ves aquí es mi esposa Izayoi, este pequeño es Inuyasha y mi hijo mayor Sesshomaru comento orgulloso el peli plata.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Tamura Higurashi Conde de Kilbourne anuncio el pelinegro antes de hacer una reverencia, ahora le tocaba presumir a él su familia -Amigo te presento a lo más valioso que tengo en la vida mi hija Kagome hablo el Sr. Higurashi con orgullo.

-Maldito¡ Tamura cómo es posible que tu hallas tenido esta preciosidad de niña con lo feo que eres bromeo el peli plata riendo estruendosamente por la cara que había puesto su amigo pero era la verdad esa niña era muy hermosa y apostaba que dentro de unos años lo seria a un mas. El ojidorado se apresuro a presentarse –Hola hermosa yo soy Inu no Taisho Duque de Essex tomando la mano de la pequeña y besándosela.

-Mucho gusto su excelencia contesto la pelinegra sonriéndole al hombre para después fijar la vista en el joven que bajo al último del carruaje.

-Hay no¡ se quejo Kagome en voz baja jamás pensó que lo volvería a encontrar.

-Kagome saluda a nuestros demás invitados.

-Disculpen mis malos modales dijo la pelinegra haciéndole una reverencia a Izayoi para después extenderle la mano a Inuyasha y después a Sesshomaru tratando de esquivar su mirada.

-Y yo pensé que no conocía los modales mi lady le susurro al oído Sesshomaru.

-Claro que los conozco mi lord aunque no con todos los utilizo le contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa para después seguir a los demás al interior de la casa.

-Bastante linda la fierecilla se dijo así mismo Sesshomaru sonriendo de lado mientras caminaba hacia el mismo lugar a donde iban los demás.

La cena transcurría con muchos ánimos departe de los adultos poniéndose al corriente de los hechos que se habían perdido de la vida de cada uno mientras que los más jóvenes estaban callados hasta que la pelinegra rompió el silencio.

-Padre le molestaría si voy a dar un paseo. Tamura dejo la conversación con Inu no Taisho y sonriéndole a su hija le dio permiso con la condición que se llevara a Inuyasha con ella.

-Si padre después de brindarle la mano a Inuyasha invitándolo a que la siguiera.

Kagome salió junto a un Inuyasha muy sonrojado por las acciones de la niña que a ella solo le causo ternura. Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a un árbol muy grande para después sentarse indicándole con la mano al peli plata que se sentara con ella. El joven así lo hizo mirándola de una forma extraña, el jamás había conocido a alguien como ella tan alegre y amante de la naturaleza. Después de estar largo tiempo platicando de las cosas que le gustaban a cada uno escucharon la voz de Sesshomaru avisándole que era hora de marcharse, Inuyasha se levanto rápido despidiéndose de Kagome asegurándole que la visitaría pronto.

La pelinegra le dijo adiós a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa. Después de haber estado sentada un poco más de tiempo en el árbol decidió emprender el camino a su casa pero se detuvo al ver al joven que estaba sentado del lado opuesto al que ella se había sentado, se veía tan relajado que decidió volver a sentarse pero esta vez junto a él.

Sesshomaru sintió como la pequeña se sentaba a lado de él, en ese momento la calma que el experimento lo dejo anonadado por un momento pero se dispuso a aprovecharla pero de repente sintió como la pelinegra lo miraba fijamente.

-Tengo algo raro en la cara hablo a la pequeña de la manera más fría posible

-mmm no contesto la pelinegra mientras le sonreía

-Entonces que tanto me vez. Pero que sonrisa tan encantadora es sorprendente que alguien se puede ver tan hermosa mientras sonríe y más si es una pequeña niña.

- nada, bueno si ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ya que

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17

-eeeeh¡ 17 ya estas demasiado viejo

- A lado de ti si lo soy

-Pues yo tengo 7 años presumió la pelinegra

-Enserio pero si pareces de 5 años, burlándose de ella el peliplata

-Señor Sesshomaru usted es un grosero le decía la pelinegra mientras le sacaba la lengua al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para ignorarlo durante toda la velada.

Cada acción de aquella pequeña niña la hacía tan interesante, ver a una persona cambiar de expresión de una manera tan drástica de la alegría al enojo, del enojo a la tristeza para después regresar al enojo y por último a la indiferencia.

La fiesta había terminado hacia bastante tiempo y la pequeña Kagome estaba sentada en su tocador cepillando se el cabello y recordando lo grosero que había sido ese tal Sesshomaru que muy poco se parecía a su pequeño hermano Inuyasha quien era una persona muy agradable, y quien le había prometido presentarle a sus amigos para que ella ya no estuviera sola.

Pero un solo momento basto para que la pequeña Kagome quedara totalmente cautivada por el hermano mayor de los Taisho.

Y a penas la vida empezaría para la pequeña Kagome, sus amores, sus amistades, sus tristezas.


End file.
